type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Lifeline Thompson
“Parry, parry, parry, huh?! Don't make me laugh you shitty brat! Did you really think your childish way of fighting would work against G.H.Q's number four?! C'mon, let me enjoy this a little more... otherwise you're gonna be turned into a very interesting mess worthy of a modern arts show!" ―Elaine Lifeline Thompson Elaine Lifeline Thompson (エレインライフライントンプソン, Erein Raifurain Tonpuson) is a major antagonist that appears in [[Hyperdimension Sephira (Story)|''Hyperdimension Sephira]]. Also dubbed Adeptus 3, she is one of the higher ranked G.H.Q officers sent to Gamindustri under the pretense that they are stopping an invasion. Background Not much is known about her early life. She enlisted in the G.H.Q and quickly rose the ranks, eventually becoming one of the 7 Adeptus' of G.H.Q. She was originally Adeptus 4 but after Sayuki Takamiya's defection from the organization, Elaine was promoted to her position as Adeptus 3. Appearance Elaine looks like she is about 25 years old, her skin is white, her hair is dark red and is slightly curled at points, but soft at the same time, and her eyes are bright blue. When not in battle, she sometimes wears a military uniform, however, when in the field, she uses a dark red and black Combat Wiring Suit with a little magic Realizer jet on her back. She also appears to be of American origin. Personality & Character Elaine is shown to have a crass demeanor and way of speaking at times. When not battling, she's relativity calm and easy going, occasionally having a dry sense of humor at times, however when she enters the battlefield, she becomes a belligerent, bloodthirsty soldier with a strong sense of ambition, but at the expense of becoming so arrogant and vain. In missions she is willing to kill other people, even those who are not even involved. Moreover, she is a relentless person when it comes to victory, unable to let go of her quarry to the point of irrationality and the damage she is doing to others. This is especially prevalent if her quarry has embarrassed or has defeated her, in which her need for revenge just drives her. She has an intense rivalry of sorts with Sayuki due to the fact the belief that she should have been given the Adeptus 3 position in the first place and not to someone ten years younger than she is. She obstinately refuses to admit that Sayuki is more skilled than her and was excited to kill her the moment she defected. Much of Elaine's actions are ultimately driven by her desire of wanting to be acknowledged by the Director as one of G.H.Q's best Wizards. Role (TBA) Equipment and Skills * '«Meltdowner»''' Elaine's CR-Unit is called «Meltdowner» which can forcibly control electrons in the "ambiguous" state of an electron where it is both particle and wave, and when they strike other objects the electrons are unable to react either as particle or a wave because of their state. Normally, electrons have a mass close to zero, but because they are stuck or "stopped" at this state they take the form of a seemingly solid object, which has become a pseudo-"wall" due to the "stopped" state, and then creating a highly destructive beam of high-speed electrons that pierces through a target at the same velocity that it was fired. As it is a form of electron manipulation, the ability allows her to affect electric attacks, allowing her to bend their trajectory. The Units weapons consist of a pair of "rings" that has three nodes for where the energy is shot from. These "rings" are able to shoot out a high-speed beam of light that can easily melt through thick metal walls and cause things like refined alcohol to explode with its heat alone. With both devices, Elaine can shoot six beams at once, and can alter the angle of the devices that fire these beams of light. She is also able to condense the energy from all three nodes on both devices, allowing her to create two very powerful blasts of light. * Territory Deployment Like all Wizards, Elaine can deploy fields of energy called Boundary Territories. With these, she is able to protect herself and the Meltdowner rings from being destroyed. * Prana Sword and Gun Elaine wields a sword completely generated from artificial prana, allowing her to fight in close quarters. She also uses a gun that fires off shots of Prana. Trivia Her face claim id Jessica Baily from Date a Live Category:Female Category:GHQ Members Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Earth Natives